Farewell My Gliscor
by Sirus7009
Summary: Ash reflects on the Pokemon he has released in the past, as well as one he had just released. This is a prequel to a Oneshot I'm making, so it's importance doesn't make much sense until you read the actual Oneshot. Also the only K I've ever made...


Farewell My Gliscor

Tsukasa: All right! This is a prequel to an upcoming oneshot I'm making. It really doesn't make much sense until the actual oneshot comes out, but hopefully you guys can enjoy this one at least a bit until I get the next one done.

Karen: This is actually based on the newest episode in America, where Ash let's his Gliscor go into training.

Tsukasa: Not much else to say. We don't own Pokémon, nor the song this fanfiction references.

Karen: Huh? Song?

Tsukasa: Hope you enjoy this, despite it being a little confusing.

* * *

It had already been two days since he left his team. Neither of his partners seemed perturbed by him missing. Dawn was preparing for her contest, and Brock was busy making dinner. It was their final night before they reached Daybreak City, yet Ash didn't want to watch Dawn practice, he didn't want to eat, heck, he didn't even want to talk to Pikachu…

All he wanted to do was cry… And it seemed as though nature was agreeing with him; the stars had been blocked by coal black clouds. No matter where you looked, there wasn't a silver lining anywhere, and you could actually smell the moisture in the air.

"You've been awfully quiet lately, Ash. Something wrong?" Brock asked, concerned about his best friend.

"No… It's nothing…" Ash said morbidly as he stared off into space.

"No, you're never like this." Brock walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Something's up. You can tell me, you know. That's what best friend's are for."

Ash simply shrugged Brock's hand off of his shoulder then stood, not even bothering to stretch before walking at a fast pace off into the woods.

"Ash, wait! Where are you going?" Brock called after the young trainer but received no reply, "Well, dinner will be ready in a half hour! I made your favorite Egged Fried Rice, so don't be late!" Still no reply. "What's up with him? He's been moping around since we left the Air Battle Training Ground…" It then dawned on him what was up, "That's why…"

* * *

Pikachu had followed him into the woods, yet Ash didn't mind. He could practically read Pikachu's thoughts, and the same with Pikachu reading Ash's thoughts. Both of them missed him, "You know, we've said goodbye to a lot of friends…"

"Pika pi…" Pikachu addressed his master sadly.

"What?" Ash looked at his friend.

"Pipii-ka"

"Yep… I wonder how he's doing? Taking care of all of those Pidgeotto and watching over his forest…"

"PikaPika…"

"Him and the Squirtle squad… they're probably famous by now…"

"Pikaa."

"That one definitely hurt… Though she had to go back. Back to her herd, back to her mother… and then she became the leader of her group. I couldn't believe it when we met up with her again in Johto… I couldn't even recognize her…"

"Piiiikapii…."

Ash barely choked down tears as Pikachu reminded him of his most heart wrenching release, "Yeah… It's been over two years, yet I still think about him… I wonder how he's doing now… " Ash shook his head, "Probably happy with his mate…"

He couldn't hold it back anymore, "And now…" Tears began to pour down his cheeks, and as though nature knew of his sorrow, rain began to pour down, helping him wash away his pain, "I just can't believe Gliscor is gone…"

"Pika pi" Pikachu called his master's name again before reassuring, "Pika pi pi pika…"

"Yeah… I know we'll get to see him again, after his training is done, but…" Ash closed his eyes as he continued to try and fight tears, hiccupping every few seconds, "He was one of our closest friends…" he cried, "I hate to say it, but… he's closer to me than Grotle…"

Tears began to form in Pikachu's eyes as well. It was true for him too. Grotle and Pikachu hung out together a lot, but Gliscor was funny, and always played with Pikachu, "Pii…. Pika…"

Both of them looked up towards the sky with their eyes closed. _Stand out in the rain, so no one sees me crying as I wash away the pain…_ That was something he had heard once, though he couldn't remember where from, and every word was true. "The rain… it really does help, doesn't it?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pii…."

Ash thought back to when he first met Gliscor as a Gligar, always crying, always nervous… then he turned into a Gliscor thanks to Gary's help… And after tons of training, he finally participated in a gym battle… and won! … "Yet even though the rain helps, I just… can't stop cry-"

"Ash!" Dawn shouted as she came into the clearing Ash stood in, carrying her large pink umbrella, "What the heck are you doing out here? You're soaked!" She ran up to him and held her umbrella over his head.

He stared up with his eyes closed for a second more, acting like his tears were just the rain slowly descending his face, then looked at Dawn, "Sorry… I just…"

"Brock told me" Dawn smiled, "I know it's hard. I mean, I had to give up Ambipom so he could go and train, but…" Dawn looked him in the eyes, "Just remember it's what Gliscor wants. He wants to become stronger, not just for himself, but for you, so he can be more useful to you in battles."

Ash let out a sigh before saying, "You're right Dawn… he then smiled, taking hold of Dawn's hand that held the umbrella, holding it with her, "Let's go. Brock said he's making Egg Fried Rice."

Dawn couldn't help but blush as Ash held her hand, "Yeah, that's your favorite, right?"

"You said you like it a lot too" Ash laughed as just as he said that, Dawn's stomach grumbled, "Let's hurry up. My stomach is about ready to-" Now his did it, causing Dawn to giggle.

"You know, if you ever want to talk about something, you can always-"

"So what's you're new contest strategy?" Ash interrupted.

_Oh come on! _ Dawn groaned in her head. There just was no talking with him. But that's all right. _That's what I love about him…_


End file.
